


Moments of (In)Significance

by AndreaLyn



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-28
Updated: 2014-09-28
Packaged: 2018-02-19 03:29:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2372885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndreaLyn/pseuds/AndreaLyn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve isn't just keeping track of how long it's been since they first met. He remembers all sorts of milestones.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Moments of (In)Significance

**Author's Note:**

> Set post 5x01 and contains spoilers for the episode.

Danny has never been so sure that his least person in the world, at this very moment, is Matt Williams. When they were kids, his brother would pull some stupid shit, but whatever he’s into now has taken the cake and Danny doesn’t even have the brain capacity to deal with it, not when he’s got a partner who got shot in the thigh and is probably at home trying to run a mile on it or swim until he can filer the ocean’s salt water through it.

So Danny pushes Matt and Marco Reyes out of his mind when he arrives at Steve’s place, only bothering to barely knock because he knows Steve will bitch and whine and complain if he doesn’t.

“Babe?” Danny calls out, wandering inside and crouching over to pick up his tie from their therapy session (he’d left it there and by ‘left’, he means that Steve had yanked it off in the process of trying to pin Danny to the wall and eagerly remind him why Danny doesn’t wear those things, lest Steve choke him when he grabs it when they’re making out).

Steve isn’t in the main room, isn’t in the kitchen, so theory number two about Steve swimming the pain away is starting to look good.

Danny opens the porch door and finds Steve sitting near the beach, so at least he’s not in the water.

He does, however, have a beer in his hand. “I thought the pretty nurse told you that you weren’t supposed to be drinking,” Danny knows that he’s probably not going to get Steve to stop being stubborn, but he still manages a disappointed look when he sees that this is already beer number three. Sighing, he wraps his tie around his palm and drags the other chair closer to Steve, trying so goddamn hard not to grin at the goofy look on Steve’s face.

The man should be high on drugs and booze more if that’s the adoring and easy look it gets Danny.

“You found your tie,” Steve says, like that’s the big win of the day and not them saving the island from a militarized drone. “I was gonna call and tell you it’s still here,” he murmurs, sipping from the neck of his beer before Danny can reach over and push it down. “I had to hide it under a pillow before Jerry saw it and came up with a conspiracy theory about us.”

Danny snorts, feeling like the laughter has been trapped in his chest. Letting it out is the kind of release he needs right now. “You know, I’d actually be interested in that one,” he points out, gesturing to Steve with his finger. “So, this? What’s this? What’s with the drinking?”

“I feel fine, Danno.”

“Yeah, you look fine,” Danny replies, a bemused smirk on his face. “And what’d I say, huh? About the Danno?”

“You said I shouldn’t lie, so neither should you,” Steve points out. 

Danny cocks his brow up to admit that okay, so maybe they both did some lying during the therapy session, but he occupies himself with leaning over to fuss at the bandage around Steve’s thigh, trying to make sure that it’s still okay and Steve hasn’t done anything stupid with it.

“Three years, eleven months, and one day.”

“What?”

“First time you checked on my wounds.”

“See,” Danny notes, wagging a finger at Steve as he rubs his hand over his knee, a bit cautious. “See, you have a calendar, I think, and you put all the little things you think are important on it. Because no normal person should remember it to the day. To the _day_ , Steven, you remember to the _day_ how long ago we met.”

Crap, the goofy smile is contagious because now Danny’s starting to grin like an idiot.

“I got a better one,” Steve promises. 

“Do you, now?” Danny prods, as all those thoughts about Matt start to bleed away into the water, like the waves are going to take his problems away. “Go ahead, wow me.”

“Three years, three months, and ten days.”

“And what’s that, the first time you got me shot? No, see, because that’s the day we met, Steven,” Danny compulsively reminds him, making no noise of protest as Steve draws him in closer with the tips of his fingers pressed lightly to the nape of Danny’s neck, tugging him in closer. 

When Steve kisses him, Danny can taste the beer on his lips and he uses their proximity to steal the bottle away from Steve before he can mix any more of the pain medication and the alcohol (even if Danny’s a bit leery and doesn’t believe that Steve had taken any of it). Danny’s eyes are still closed when Steve eases back, the bristle of Steve’s stubble against his cheek a firm reminder that he didn’t lose this man today.

“It’s the first time we kissed,” Steve says. “I got another one.”

“Do you?”

“Yeah,” Steve says, opening his eyes and looking at Danny pointedly. “Seven months and three days ago, I told you I loved you.”

“See, now that one doesn’t count.”

“Why’s that, Danno?” Steve asks, with that challenging look on his face. 

“Because you say it every day, okay? Every day since,” Danny argues, but he’s grinning like an idiot as he finishes the last of Steve’s beer for him, breathing out relief as he takes hold of what he has in front of him. Steve’s okay and sure, his brother might be a complete idiot, but Danny’s okay too. “And I love you too, so reset the counter and tomorrow, we’ll make sure we do that all over again.”

Steve grins at him and Danny nods towards the house. “Come on, let’s get you inside before you start going all Rain Man on me and telling me the exact amount of days it’s been since I last had your grilled eggplant casserole.”

Steve opens his mouth with a look on his face that says he’s ready to answer, so Danny has no choice but to shut him up with a kiss.

Maybe they should lead with that one next mandated couples therapy session, although Danny isn’t sure he wants to answer that many questions, _ever_ , about his sex life in public, so maybe, just maybe, they’re going to continue keeping this one under wraps.


End file.
